


Nosebleed seats arent just cheap hockey seats ;)

by Angel_Bee_blue



Series: Wattpad reuploads [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, From late 2019, Grinding, Hickies, Hockey, M/M, Nosebleed, attempted humor, attention whore Zim, moping, old ass fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue
Summary: Dib takes Zim to a hockey game as a date, but Zim gets a little flirty when he doesn’t have Dib’s full attention
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Wattpad reuploads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nosebleed seats arent just cheap hockey seats ;)

Dib was never really a sports guy, kids hated him so they never included him and he didn't see the point, but he'd always liked a few sports, paddle tennis, because of how good the paddles were as weapons and hockey, which had the grace of rough contact performed flawlessly on ice. Dib recalled earlier that evening, picking up Zim and reminding him to bring warm gloves and a jacket as well as that he was lying low for publicity as the great Professor Membrane's son. Zim responded sneakily but climbed into Dib's car with the added warmth regardless. Now that they were past security(which was always a pain because of Zim's pak) and had taken their seats up in the nosebleed section, called this because the high altitude meant thinner air, Dib was stoked for the game to start. Zim on the other hand was bored out of his mind. When the match finally started Dib screamed and clapped along with the crowd then slumped down, eyes soaking up the graceful referees' movements and where the puck was at. Zim watched his boyfriend go into the hyper focus zone as the human called it. Zim had been lacking attention all day, Dib was busy in his father's lab and spending time with Gaz, then he finally takes Zim out on a date and spends the whole time ignoring the almighty Zim? No, unacceptable. Zim lifted one of the Dib's arms and crawled into the boy's lap, waiting for Dib to shower him in affection.  
"Zim, I can't see the game."  
Dib pushed Zim's head onto his shoulder and Zim slumped against It with a small huff. Dib was being difficult today. That's fine, Zim can be difficult too. Zim rested on Dib's shoulder and watched the big screen as it switched between shots of select people in the crowd and the gameplay. Zim would wait for the perfect moment to strike.  
That moment was 5 minutes later when Zim butted Dib's chest with his head. Dib had his eyes glued to the match.  
Zim decided to take it a step further and pressed closer to Dib.   
"Dib."  
The irken uttered in a breathless way that always made his human swoon and go red. Dib did no such thing, Zim huffed and rolled his hips angrily against Dib.  
Now that got his attention.  
"What the hell Zim?"  
Zim shifted around a bit more and whispered into Dib's ears,  
"I want your attention stinky, stupid Dib."  
"Well you've got it."  
Dib mumbled, his face that stunning red Zim liked so much, and his nose seeming to be leaking a small amount of blood. Zim wasn't sure if it was because of the high altitude or because of Zim, he didn't care personally.  
Dib shakily gripped Zim's hips and brought his head to rest on his boyfriend's tiny shoulder.   
"God, what are you doing to me?"  
Dib asked breathlessly as he fought the urge to kiss and marr up Zim's green neck. Zim smiled and pulled the fabric of his collar down, the adaptable material slipping over Zim's shoulders.  
"Exactly what I want."  
Dib groaned and pressed a soft kiss to Zim's neck. Zim chittered happily at that, encouraging Dib to kiss more of his boyfriend's neck, giving gentle nibbles here and there. When Dib grazed his lips over a certain spot Zim gasped.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No", Zim responded out of breath,  
"Do it again."  
Dib pressed his lips slowly to the spot and Zim writhed in his lap chirping, thank the stars that there weren't many people up in the section where they were. Dib gave a small lick to the spot and Zim's breath hitched loudly.  
"B-bite."  
"What?"  
"Bite."  
Dib nodded and bit down lightly at the spot, Zim groaned lowly and ground his hips a little.  
"More."  
He commanded, Dib obeyed biting down harder and sucked a small amount. He wasn't biting hard enough to break skin but there would surely be a mark on his alien. It seemed fitting for Zim to have a mark showing that he had someone to mark him as theirs, no, his. His. The thought made Dib's head swim as he formed the hickey with more passion, Zim was slipping into Irken at this point and Dib detached from Zim's neck, pressing a small kiss to soothe the purple hickey on his neck. Dib hummed appreciating the way the purple popped from Zim's matcha colored skin. He gently held Zim's cheek, the game long forgotten in favor of showing his alien how much he adored him. Dib leaned closer to Zim, eyes half lidded. Zim giggled a little pressing their foreheads together.  
"You smell amazing"  
"So not stinky?"  
"Oh you're stinky, but it's the kind of stink that can make my heat activate early."  
"Has that... happened before.?"  
Zim had sounded so certain when saying that oddly placed answer. Zim's face turned blue in an instant.  
"No!"  
Zim pouted, Dib sighed, he was in love with the most dramatic idiot in the universe, but he was his dramatic idiot. "Alright, alright. Can I kiss you now?"  
"That's what you were trying to do? I thought you just wanted to see Zim's magnificence up close."  
Dib rolled his eyes and gently lead Zim's lips to his. The kiss was sweet and gentle before Zim added more heat to it and wormed his tounge into Dib's mouth, Dib combatting it with his own and fighting his way into Zim's mouth to run over his sharp pink teeth. Zim buried his claws in Dib's hair and Dib in turn tugged Zim closer.   
Then the sound of gasping filled the stadium, much louder than any of the other crowd responses, Zim and Dib looked to see what was causing the ruckus, only to be met with their faces on the big screen. Dib felt the color drain from his face. This would not be good.

Dib had been in his room for the past two days not coming out for meals or even opening the door to his father. Dib was scared to look at any news, he knew it would be flooded with rumors about the heir of Membrane messing around with some green dude.   
How could Dib have been so stupid to forget the cameras? Dib and Zim has started to leave after they were caught but while trying to get out were swarmed with people and reporters who smelled the juicy rumors from a mile away. Dib had gotten out as fast and as silently as possible, Zim not so much.  
Zim had talked while Dib sneaked away until he was asked about his history and bolted for the exit. The drive back was painfully silent and Dib had gone straight to his house, promptly locking himself in his room, despite Zim's and his father's pleas for him to come out of the room. He would just melt into the floor until the people forgot he existed. Yeah that was a solid plan.


End file.
